Un combat perdu d'avance
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: OS - "Je me suis déjà battu, Mozzie, je me suis battu pour être libre, maintenant, on me demande de me battre pour vivre, mais cette vie n'inclue pas la liberté…"


Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me suis demandé que ferait Neal si jamais la liberté qu'il voulait tant, celle pour laquelle il avait passé un contrat avec le F.B.I devenait impossible parce qu'il ne vivrait jamais assez longtemps pour pouvoir y goûter. J'ai donc écris ce petit OS sur le sujet, j'espère que vous aimerez.

_**Cette merveilleuse série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cela appartient à ses créateurs. Je les empruntes juste pour mes écrits.**_

**Attention ! Il y aura la mort d'un personnage clé de la série !**

Quoi d'autre, ... C'est raconté du point de vue Neal principalement.

* * *

_Il y a beaucoup de bruits,… de l'agitation, autour de moi… Pourquoi ? Je crois que je suis encore au bureau, mais je ne me souviens pas… On a… je crois qu'on a résolu une belle affaire, on buvait un peu de champagne,… dans des gobelets en plastique, quelle honte … Mais je n'ai pas bu assez pour avoir la tête qui tourne comme ça… pourquoi j'ai la tête qui tourne comme ça ? J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux,… de les ouvrir ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ils sont fermés ? Je continue d'essayer mais mes paupières sont lourdes, si lourdes… Je n'y arrive pas… Je crois qu'il y a une voix aussi, elle m'appelle, plusieurs fois, par mon nom… elle veut que je me réveille, mais j'y arrive pas…_

_Je crois que je suis par terre, mais,… je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, j'étais debout, je trinquais et là je suis au sol. Oh je suis si fatigué, c'est dur de résister… je crois que je ne vais pas tenir, désolé, je ne peux pas me réveiller, désolé Diana… ça sert à rien de me crier dessus, je me lèverai pas._

« Caffrey ! Caffrey, tu m'entends ? Jones où est l'ambulance ?

- Elle est en chemin.

- Diana, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, Peter, on parlait, il a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et d'un coup il est tombé.

- Il en avait pris combien ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, il avait même pas finit son premier verre.

- Patron, l'ambulance est là. »

_Oooh, ma tête, pourquoi j'ai mal comme ça ? Mes yeux s'ouvrent, j'arrive à les ouvrir, il y a beaucoup de lumière, où je suis ? J'essaye de me lever mais quelque chose me bloque, Peter, pourquoi tu m'en empêches ?_

- Hey Neal. Non reste allongé. Ecoutes, tu es à l'hôpital, ne bouge pas je vais chercher un médecin.

_À l'hôpital ? Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ? Peter, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Peter ? Il n'est plus là._

- Bonjour, Mr Caffrey. Je suis le docteur Steven Monroe. Je vais vous poser quelques questions et vous allez y répondre si vous y arrivez d'accord ?

_Mozzie me dirait de ne pas faire confiance aux médecins et à leur système, mais je ne risque rien à hocher la tête et à répondre à quelques questions._

- Bien, pouvez-vous me dire dans quelle ville nous sommes ?

- New York.

- En quelle année ?

- 2013.

- Excellent. Savez-vous qui est l'homme à côté de moi ?

- L'agent Peter Burke du FBI.

- Très bien. Maintenant, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes à l'hôpital ?

_Je le regarde un instant, j'ai beau chercher je ne me souviens pas. J'étais au bureau, avec Diana et du champagne, et là je suis ici, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je secoue la tête pour dire non, j'espère qu'il va me le dire._

- Ce n'est pas grave. De quoi vous souvenez vous ?

- Diana, Jones, les collègues, on était dans la salle de conférence au bureau… Je me souviens pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Peter qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Tu t'es évanoui Neal, Diana a essayé de te réveiller mais comme tu ne répondais pas on a dû appeler du secours. Tu nous as fait peur Neal.

- Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?

- Environ deux heures. Agent Burke puis-je vous parler un moment ?

- Oui, bien sûr, ne bouge pas Neal.

- Où voudrais-tu que j'aille …

_Je ne suis pas rassuré, c'est jamais bon quand un médecin décide de parler en privé à quelqu'un de votre entourage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent me cacher ? Peter pourquoi tu t'assoies ? Le médecin s'en va, je ne sais pas lire sur les lèvres mais je vois bien qu'il dit qu'il est désolé, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que se passe ? Peter vient vers moi, il est si pâle._

- Hey Peter, c'est censé être moi le malade ici. Peter ?

_Il prend une chaise et se place près de mon lit. Il n'a pas l'air bien._

- Peter ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien de grave. Ils vont te garder encore un peu, ils doivent faire des examens supplémentaires.

- Peter je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- C'est rien Neal, juste un peu de fatigue. Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait te demander comment ça va ?

- Je suis dans un hôpital, on me dit qu'on va me garder encore quelques jours, la seule personne présente semble plus pâle que moi, mais je pense que je peux dire que tout va bien.

- Neal, c'est juste de la fatigue, je vais bien.

_Peter me ment, je le vois bien, mais je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Il est déterminé à rien me dire, mais je trouverais bien, je trouve toujours._

- Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, ça ne va pas du tout… Je suis vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital à la place d'un Devore et je suis séparé de mon chapeau.

- J'ai appelé Elizabeth pendant que tu dormais, pour lui dire que je ne rentrerais pas à l'heure prévu, mais tu la connais…

- Elle s'est inquiétée et elle est en chemin…

- Oui, alors reposes-toi, tant que tu le peux. Je te réveillerai quand elle sera là.

_Je hoche la tête et je vois qu'il sort dans le couloir. Je ne suis pas fatigué mais j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, ça recommence, je sens que je vais lâcher, je ne veux pas mais c'est plus fort que moi…_

- Hey chéri.

- Coucou chérie.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- On ne sait pas trop, il s'est soudainement évanoui.

- Comment il va maintenant.

- Il est un peu fatigué, il dort. Je lui ai dit que je le réveillerai à ton arrivée mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser dormir.

- Et toi, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Je vais très bien depuis que ma merveilleuse femme m'a rejoint.

- Bon qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Quoi ? Mais tout va bien.

- Tu as oublié qui tu as épousé ? Je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose. Ne m'oblige pas à te cuisiner.

- C'est rien, c'est juste…

- Neal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il n'a rien fait. C'est…

- Peter. Tu m'inquiètes, qu'est ce qui se passe Peter ?

- Viens, assis-toi à côté de moi.

- Peter, tu me fais peur.

- Ce n'est pas confirmé, rien n'est sûr, mais les médecins sont inquiets au sujet de Neal.

- …

- Ils ont fait des tests, il est possible que ce ne soit pas une fatigue issue facteur normal qui ait provoqué son évanouissement.

- P… P'ter ?

_Il n'est pas revenu, pourtant je vois El dans le couloir, il avait dit qu'il me réveillerait. Peter revient vers elle, ils m'ont vu, j'essaye de me redresser, mais j'ai du mal, El me fait geste de rester allongé, je n'ai pas l'intention de refuser._

- Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, merci. Peter, tu avais dit que tu me réveillerais.

- Un peu grognon mais je confirme il va bien.

- Il est grognon parce qu'il ne trouve pas le costume à son goût.

- Ecoutes Peter, c'est vrai que la chemise d'hôpital n'est pas vraiment mon style, mais je serais de meilleure humeur si tu arrêtais de me mentir.

- Je peux te parler un moment chéri ?

_El semble être contrariée, elle sait ce que je ne sais pas. Pourquoi Peter ne veut pas me le dire ? S'il s'agit de moi après tout j'ai le droit de savoir ? Je crois qu'elle a réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Il fait vraiment une tête inquiétante, j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'on me cache, mais en même temps je sais que je ne vais pas aimer._

- Neal ?

- Hum ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Tu vas enfin arrêter de mentir ?

- Ce n'est pas si facile, Neal.

- Je veux savoir, Peter ! Depuis que tu as parlé au médecin on pourrait croire que tu as vu un fantôme ! Si je suis concerné ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour moi !

- Neal…

- Non, je ne te mens jamais et toi tu voudrais me cacher quelque chose qui me concerne.

- Je te l'ai dit, Neal, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ce que tu crois.

- Peter, je veux savoir, j'ai le droit de savoir.

- Il a raison chéri, tu dois lui dire.

- D'abord je veux que tu saches que rien est sûr, d'accord ?

_Je me sens de moins en moins bien, qu'est-ce que c'est à la fin ? Pourquoi Peter a aussi peur de me le dire ? Je regarde Elizabeth, je cherche des réponses dans son regard, mais c'est comme celui de Peter, rien de rassurant dedans._

- Les médecins pensent que ton évanouissement est dû à une maladie.

- Une maladie ? Quelle maladie ?

- Ils ne sont pas sûr à cent pour cent, et si c'est le cas il y a plusieurs stades possibles, ils doivent faire d'autres tests pour savoir où tu te situes et …

- Peter ! Quelle maladie ?

- Ils ne sont pas sûr, ça …

- PETER !

- Une leucémie.

- Quoi ? Peter, tu te moques de moi ?

- C'est pas certain Neal, il y a toujours un doute et…

- Une leucémie, Peter !

- Calme-toi, Neal !

- Que je me calme ? Tu veux que je me calme ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais rester calme, Peter !

- Neal, s'il te plait. Essayes de te détendre.

- Je suis désolé, El, je ne peux pas, je ne mérite pas ça, je… je…

_Les aides-soignantes interviennent, elles veulent m'administrer des calmants, mais je ne veux pas me calmer, je ne peux pas me calmer, je ne veux pas, … Le calmant est efficace, je crois que je vais me rendormir. Je ne voulais pas leur crier dessus, mais je ne mérite pas ça._

- Neal ?

- Hum… El ?

- Ne force pas trop, ils ont dû te mettre sous sédatifs.

- Ils sont efficaces… Où est Peter ?

- Il est sorti se calmer un peu…

- Je suis désolé El, je ne voulais pas vous crier dessus…

- Neal, c'est normal …

- Non, je n'aurais pas dû. Vous y êtes pour rien, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

- Le docteur Monroe voulait te voir, je vais le chercher, je ne serais pas longue.

- D'accord. El ?

- Oui ?

- Si tu trouves Peter, je… je préférais qu'il soit là.

- Je vais te le ramener.

_Cela me parait insensé, c'est l'homme qui m'a envoyé en prison, qui m'a pris 4 années de ma vie, et maintenant j'aimerai qu'il soit avec moi. Mes yeux sont humides, je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne peux pas. Peter approche, non pas maintenant, je n'arriverai pas à empêcher ces larmes de couler, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. J'ai juste à tenir le coup quelques minutes, le temps qu'il soit là… Oh non, El aussi arrive, avec le médecin, je ne veux pas pleurer devant eux, ce n'est pas moi ça._

- Neal, comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux que tout à l'heure, Peter, beaucoup mieux.

_Il voit bien que je mens, mais je ne peux pas lui dire, je ne peux pas avouer que j'ai envie de crier, de pleurer, de courir, loin, très loin, le plus loin que je pourrais._

- Tu sais, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te cacher ça, tu avais le droit d'être au courant, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter sans en être certain.

- C'est du passé Peter.

- Mr Caffrey, comment allez-vous ?

- Je pense pouvoir dire que je vais bien.

- J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais en parler.

_Je hoche à nouveau la tête, il veut faire sortir Elizabeth et Peter, mais je préfère qu'ils restent, je sais que je vais avoir besoin d'eux. Moi voix est pâteuse quand je le demande, pourquoi elle me trahi ? Après toutes ces années, pourquoi elle m'abandonne maintenant, quand j'ai besoin d'elle ?_

- Nous avons fait les examens complémentaires pendant que vous étiez sous sédatifs. Comme nous le pensions vous avez bien une leucémie, à un stade déjà avancé, mais vous n'êtes pas en phase terminale.

- Comment se fait-il qu'on ne l'ait jamais remarqué avant ? Je veux dire, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ce type de cancer peut se développer pendant plusieurs années sans qu'on s'en aperçoive et se manifester longtemps après son apparition, c'est ce qui rend son identification très difficile, il arrive que dans certains cas on ne le remarque pas avant qu'il soit trop tard.

- Cela veut-il dire que …?

- Non, dans votre cas nous l'avons identifié à temps, il est encore possible d'envisager des traitements par greffe de moelle osseuse et par chimiothérapie.

- Combien de chance que ce soit efficace ?

- Vous êtes un homme en bonne condition physique, vous n'avez jamais eu de grave soucis de santé dans votre passé, vos chances sont très élevées. Autour des 75%.

_Je ne le crois pas, je ne suis pas paranoïaque comme Mozzie au sujet des hôpitaux, mais je suis d'accord avec lui sur ce point, on ment toujours aux patients sur leur chances lorsqu'ils sont atteints de maladies graves. Ce médecin me ment, je n'ai pas toutes ces chances, je peux le voir, El est très inquiète, elle connais la vérité._

- J'aimerais savoir, comment je l'ai eu ?

- Nous ne savons pas grand-chose quant à l'apparition de ce cancer. Cela peut être héréditaire, lié à des produits toxiques, je ne vais vous mentir, Mr Caffrey, mais nous ne savons pas à quoi cela ait dû. Il y avait des antécédents dans votre famille ? Vos parents, des grands-parents ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai pas connu, pas suffisamment … Mon père est mort quand j'avais 3 ans. De mémoire, ma mère n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes, et je n'ai pas connu le reste de ma famille…

- Je vous laisse ces documents, il va falloir que vous preniez une décision, mais, faites votre choix au plus vite, si vous acceptez de tenter la chimiothérapie il faut s'y prendre au plus vite. Agent Burke, puis-je vous parlez à vous et à votre femme un instant ?

_Ça recommence comme tout à l'heure, il va leur dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Mais je les persuaderai de me le dire, comme avant, j'ai le droit de savoir. Mes yeux, ils pleurent, j'ai réussi à les retenir pendant toute la conversation, mais je ne peux plus maintenant. Oh non, ils ont déjà fini, ils reviennent, il faut que j'arrête, non, non, El, pourquoi m'as-tu vu ?_

- Neal ! Oh, Neal …

- Ce… Ce n'est rien El.

- Non, c'est normal.

- Je veux pas mourir, Peter, je veux pas mourir.

- Mourir ? Neal, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu as entendu le médecin ? Tu as des chances de guérir, tu vas vivre.

- Je l'ai vu aussi, Peter, je sais bien quand quelqu'un me ment, et vous me mentez, tous. Combien de chances ? Je veux dire, réellement, combien ai-je de chance ?

- Neal… cela compte tellement ? Tant qu'il y en a, peu importe combien.

- Peter…

- Plus aux alentours des 50%.

- 50%, … une chance sur deux…

- Neal, il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça.

- El a raison, tu as des chances, c'est ce qui compte.

- Il faut que je parle à Mozzie. Il devrait être chez June, c'est là qu'on devait se retrouver, il faut que je lui parle, s'il vous plait. Faites-le venir. Il n'aime pas les hôpitaux, mais je sais qu'il viendra.

- D'accord, je vais appeler chez June.

- Merci, Elizabeth, essayez plusieurs fois, il ne répondra pas du premier coup.

- Et qu'en est-il de June ?

- Elle n'est pas la de la semaine, ne l'appelez pas, cette semaine qu'elle a prise c'est important pour elle et sa famille.

- Mais toi aussi tu es important pour eux.

- Non, ne les dérangez pas. Je les verrais à leur retour, j'ai juste besoin de Mozzie.

_C'est bon, El est sortie pour appeler. Il ne reste plus que Peter, il ne sera pas facile à éloigner, mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, j'étouffe ici._

- Peter ?

- Oui, Neal ?

- Tu pourrais aller me chercher un peu d'eau ? Je n'ai pas bu depuis longtemps et ma gorge commence à être sèche, ça fait un peu mal quand je parle …

- Hum…

- Peter, s'il te plait…

_Je tente un regard triste, ça ne marche pas souvent, mais peut être que ça fera plus crédible._

- D'accord le chat botté. Mais surtout tu ne bouges pas.

- Où voudrais-tu que j'aille ?

_Enfin seul, j'attends qu'il soit assez éloigné, j'enlève tout ce qui me lie à ces machines, il faut que je sorte, j'ai besoin d'air. Je sors du lit, un peu de marche ne me fera pas de mal. Personne dans le couloir, c'est parfait, je me dirige vers les escaliers, un ascenseur arrive, je vais me mettre de côté et attendre que tout le monde sorte, ce sera bien mieux que de prendre les escaliers. Il est vide, je monte dedans et ferme vite le portes, direction le dernier étage, et le toit._

- N- Neal ?

- Peter !

- El ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Où est Neal ?

- Il était avec toi, quand je suis revenue il n'était plus là.

- Neal ! C'est pas vrai ! Il m'a envoyé chercher de l'eau, il voulait m'éloigner ! Je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Peter. Où aurait-il pu aller d'après toi ?

- J'ai passé plus de trois ans à lui courir après, mais là, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a en tête.

- Madame l'agent, Mr costume. Où est-il ?

- Vous êtes rapide !

- Quand Neal ne rentre pas à l'heure c'est soit qu'il a des ennuis soit qu'il est à l'hôpital. J'attendais le coup de fil pour savoir où chercher. Où est-il ?

- Nous ne savons pas.

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? Vous l'avez perdu ?

- Il nous a éloigné pour pouvoir filer.

- Et vous vous êtes fait avoir ?

- Ecoutez ce n'est pas le problème, nous devons le retrouver. Je vais avertir les infirmières.

- Où pensez-vous qu'il aurait pu aller ?

- J'ai souvent su où il se cachait, mais il ne venait pas d'apprendre qu'il avait un cancer à ces moments-là, madame l'agent.

- …

- Vous avez vérifié le toit ?

- Le toit ? Mozzie, vous ne pensez pas…

- Non ! Mais si je venais d'apprendre tout ça je pense que j'aimerais être au calme, et prendre l'air.

- Nous y allons.

- Sans attendre votre mari ?

- Où comptiez-vous aller sans m'attendre ?

- Oh, monsieur l'agent.

- Mozzie pense que Neal pourrait être sur le toit.

- Très bien, allons-y alors.

- Neal ?

- Mozzie ?

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de sauter ?

- Non…

- Je peux donc avancer ?

_Je lui fais signe de la tête, je peux faire confiance à Mozzie, il a toujours été mon ami._

- J'avais juste besoin de sortir un peu, d'y voir plus clair.

- Combien ?

- 50%.

- Pile ou face c'est ça, hein ?

- Après toutes ces années. Je pense que j'aurais mérité mieux.

- Tout n'est pas perdu, Neal. Que t-ont-ils proposé ?

- Chimiothérapie, greffe, et tout le reste.

- Tu vas accepter ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie à faire des allers retours entre les bureaux du FBI et un hôpital. Si j'ai passé ces dernières années avec un traceur ce n'est pas pour vivre comme ça. Je n'appellerais pas ça vivre.

- Tu ne penses pas que ça a des chances de réussir ?

- Depuis quand fais – tu confiances aux hôpitaux ?

- Je crois qu'il faut essayer tant que c'est possible. Tu dois te battre.

- Je me suis déjà battu, Mozzie, je me suis battu pour être libre, maintenant, on me demande de me battre pour vivre, mais cette vie n'inclue pas la liberté…

- Neal, tu ne peux pas laisser tomber. Pas maintenant. Tu… Neal ? Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton nez, tu saignes.

_Je porte ma main à mon visage, il dit vrai, je saigne, pourquoi je saigne comme ça ? Je marche vers lui, je crois que je devrais retourner dans ma chambre. J'ai du mal à marcher, je suis fatigué, je sais que c'est dû à la leucémie, c'est ce qui provoque cette fatigue, j'ai mal à la tête aussi, pourquoi tout se dérègle en même temps ? Peter vient aider Mozzie, je crois qu'il va en avoir besoin, que je vais en avoir besoin, je ne pourrais pas marcher comme ça jusqu'à ma chambre. Je fais déjà beaucoup d'effort pour rester éveiller…_

- Neal ?

- Humm…

- Neal ?

- Moz…

- Allez-y doucement, Mr Caffrey, restez allongé, vous avez perdu connaissance pendant que l'on vous ramenez dans votre chambre.

_Ils sont tous là, mais ils sont encore plus inquiets que tout à l'heure, je me demande bien pourquoi. Le médecin s'en va, il murmure quelque chose à Peter, je sens que je vais bientôt apprendre quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire…_

- Neal, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

- …

- Les saignements sont significatifs d'un autre stade de la maladie. Donc…

- Donc mes 50% de chances de guérison ne sont plus d'actualités. J'en suis à combien maintenant ?

- Tu es presque à la phase terminale.

- Peter, combien j'ai de chance de guérir ?

_Je sens que ma voix tremble, une chance sur deux c'était déjà faible, trop faible pour moi, j'avais déjà pas le courage de me battre avec si peu d'espoir, j'ai peur de ce qu'on va me dire, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir gagné, mais la défaite n'est pas envisageable._

- Tu es en dessous des 50,…

- Combien Peter !

- 15%, 20% maximum.

_15%, c'est peu, trop peu, je ne guérirai jamais, je sens que des larmes coulent sur mes joues, ça n'a plus d'importance, à travers ce rideau flou je vois qu'ils me parlent, qu'ils essayent de me rassurer, de me donner espoir, mais je les entends pas, je ne les écoute pas, je ne veux pas les écouter, ça ne change rien, je ne pourrais pas gagner._

- Vous pouvez aller chercher le docteur Monroe ? Il faut que je lui parle.

_Quelques instants après il est là, je demande à Peter et El de sortir, je sais que ça leur fait de la peine, mais je n'ai besoin que d'une réponse et de Mozzie._

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Combien de temps ?

- Sans intervention, peut-être 8 mois, un an maximum. Mais avec des soins vous pourriez gagner peut être deux ou trois ans de plus. Avec de la chance quatre.

_Ma main tremble, mais j'arrive ç saisir les documents et à les lui rendre, non signé. Je ne veux pas passer mes dernières années dans un hôpital. Je sais bien ce que cela signifie 15%, cela signifie que vous allez passer le reste de votre vie sous chimiothérapie, tout ça pour gagner du temps, mais vous ne pourriez rien faire de tout ce temps-là. Ce n'est pas vivre ça, ce n'est pas cette vie-là que je voulais. Je veux être libre, je ne veux pas être condamné à regarder mon sablier s'épuiser pendant qu'on y rajoute du sable._

- C'est un choix avec de graves conséquences, vous en êtes conscient ?

_Je hoche la tête, j'ai fait mon choix. Je le vois sortir, il parle aux Burke, il doit leur dire, je peux voir El pleurer, je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer, je ne voulais pas les rendre tristes. Peter tente de la réconforter, je pense qu'il a compris pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient là, ils auraient essayé de m'en dissuader, mais ça n'aurait rien changé, et ça leur aurait fait encore plus mal._

- Mozzie, je suis désolé, mais …

- Non, Neal, c'est bon, c'est ton choix. Je n'ai rien à dire.

- Je vais avoir besoin que tu pioches dans nos réserves.

- Tu comptes partir ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de passé les derniers mois de ma vie avec un traceur à la cheville dans un rayon limité.

- Où penses-tu aller ?

- Tu as déjà pensé à faire le tour du monde ?

- Tu penses qu'ils vont te laisser partir ?

- Je ne crois pas, et Peter ne pourrait rien y faire.

- Tu vas y arriver ?

- À quoi ?

- Partir, laisser ta vie ici de côté, June, les agents, El… Peter. Je vois bien qui tu y es attaché maintenant.

- Laisse-moi un mois, après, nous décolérons. Et nous serons libres.

- Si tu pars, tu devras fuir. C'est ça que tu veux faire pour le reste de tes jours ?

- Non, je serais libre, et je sais qu'on ne me pourchassera pas…

_Je fais signe à Peter qu'ils peuvent revenir. Le plan est en place, je resterais encore un mois à New York avec eux, après je disparaitrais. Pendant de temps Mozzie pourra s'occuper de tout, l'argent, les nouvelles identités, et moi je pourrais passer encore du temps avec ma famille._

- C'était délicieux, merci de nous avoir invité Neal.

- Après tout ce temps où vous m'aviez invité à dîner chez vous je vous devez bien un restaurant, El.

- C'était gentil.

- Non, laisse Peter, j'ai invité, on ne partage pas la note, je paye tout.

- Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir comment tu as eu assez d'argent pour te permettre un restaurant aussi cher ?

- Non.

- Neal…

- Il n'y a rien d'illégal là-dessous.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Chéri, tu ne peux pas tout simplement le remercier ?

- Merci pour tout, Neal.

- C'était un plaisir, Peter.

_Nous sommes le jour J, je crois que Peter ne se doute de rien, c'était un mois vraiment fantastique. Mais je dois partir, c'est le moment de se dire au revoir, Peter m'a proposé de me raccompagné chez June, ça ressemble à un « à demain » tout à fait normal, mais il y a bien plus derrière, mais ils ne le savent pas encore. J'avais dîné avec June et sa famille ce midi, pour les même raisons que je n'ai pas dîtes. Je me suis contenté d'une sortie café avec Jones et Diana, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement sans risquer que quelqu'un comprenne. Ils me manqueront tous, mais je ne regrette rien._

- Hey, Mozzie, prêt ?

- Et toi ?

- Pour être libre ? Toujours.

- Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

- Oui.

- Tu as posté tes lettres ?

- Oui, j'ai même fait preuve de créativité.

- De créativité ?

- Celle de June est sur la table d'en bas. Celle de Peter a été déposé chez lui. Il la lira avec Elizabeth.

- Et pour les agents ?

- J'ai créé deux jolis dossiers qui ont été déposé sur leur bureau.

- Hum, très ingénieux en effet.

- Plus qu'a coupé mon traceur… Il va me manquer lui aussi, adieu ''Candy''.

- '' Candy'' ?

- Oui, j'ai pensé qu'il lui fallait un nom.

- Est-ce que ''Candy '' a aussi le droit à une lettre ?

- Non, mais je pense que je peux lui offrir un coup de sécateur à la place.

La lumière s'allume rouge. Je sais que d'ici quelques instants les marshals le sauront et Neal Caffrey sera déclaré comme fugitif.

- Burke ?

[ … ]

- Très bien j'arrive.

- Chéri ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Neal a coupé son traceur.

- Tu penses qu'il est partit ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- …

- Si, en faîte, je pense qu'il a couru. Regarde.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je crois que c'est une lettre. Elle est signé Neal.

- Diana, tu as reçu l'appel ? Caffrey a coupé son traceur.

- Hum ?

- Diana, tu m'écoutes ? On doit lancer les recherches pour savoir où il était en dernier.

- Quoi ?

- Diana, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Tu devrais venir voir ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, Peter ?

- « Ne m'en veuillez pas, mais j'ai décidé de partir. Le FBI ayant refusé de me laisser aller sachant que je ne vivrai pas plus d'un an, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution. J'ai passé des années inoubliables avec vous…

- « Mais je ne pouvais pas finir mes jours avec un traceur dans un périmètre limité, aussi dorée soit-elle la cage était toujours là. Je ne pourrais pas revenir à New York après avoir fui, je sais alors que je ne vous verrez plus avant ma mort…

- « J'ai profité de ce dernier mois avec vous. J'ai aussi chargé notre ami commun de revenir à New York quand je ne serais plus, comme ça vous saurez. Si vous prenez la décision de me poursuivre afin de me remettre en cellule, je comprendrais, mais j'ai dans l'espoir que vous ferez un choix différent. J'ai l'intention de finir ma vie libre. Peu importe le prix.

- « Je ne garderai que des bons souvenirs de New York et de la vie que j'y ai passé. Pardonnez-moi. Neal Caffrey. »

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

- Je crois que l'alerte fugitif peut attendre, Clinton.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Je te paye un café ?

- Avec plaisir. Il va me manquer je crois.

- Il va tous nous manquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Rien. Neal mérite d'être libre, il ne doit pas mourir en tant que prisonnier.

- Même si pour ça il doit mourir en criminel ?

- Pour moi Neal n'est pas un criminel. C'est un ami.

- Il va me manquer, Peter. Fais ton possible, mais fais en sorte que personne ne le retrouve. Promets-moi, Peter, promets-moi que personne ne le mettra derrière des barreaux.

- Je te promets que je ferais ne sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Neal va me manquer aussi. J'espère qu'on ne verra pas Mozzie de sitôt, j'aimerais savoir qu'il a profité longtemps de sa liberté.

- Je l'espère aussi. Allez, rendors-toi chéri. Tu peux arriver en retard ce matin. Il n'y a rien de pressant.

- Chéri ? Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je crois que quelqu'un est à la porte.

- Je dois aller chercher mon arme ?

- Non, c'est bon, ça doit être de la publicité.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour… Mozzie !

- Bonjour madame l'agent. C'est un jour bien sombre, mais je devais venir. Je pense que vous savez pourquoi.

- NNNoooooon !

- Elizabeth ? El qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qui est-ce ?

- Agent Burke.

- Mozzie ! Oh El, viens là, viens contre moi. Chuut ne pleures pas.

- Je suis désolé…

- Quand est-ce arrivé ?

- Hier soir. En Australie.

- Cela fait combien de temps depuis …

- Notre départ ? 8 mois, et 23 jours précisément. 8 mois et 23 jours de liberté, de bonheur. Il voulait vous remercier d'avoir freiné les recherches.

- C'était le moins que je pouvais faire. Est-ce qu'il ?

- Non, pas d'atroces souffrances, quelques douleurs passagères mais rien de graves. Je lui avais promis de ne pas pleurer, mais… je crois que … Oh non, ne pleurez pas vous aussi…

- Désolé Mozzie…

- Nous devrions peut-être appeler l'agent Barrigan et l'agent Clinton ?

- Vous avez raison, je vais leur demander de venir chez June.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais me joindre à vous.

- Non, bien sûr que non, vous êtes le bien venu Mozzie, après tout, c'est vous qui étiez le plus proche de lui.

- Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai l'impression de n'être plus que la moitié de moi-même…

- Il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui, je crois qu'on ressent tous, un certain manque, comme un trou qu'on ne pourra plus jamais reboucher.

- Un grand homme disait « Seul le temps peut guérir les maux forgés par la destruction d'un lien forgé au court du temps. »

THE END


End file.
